the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Arzyn
Arzyn The Bastard God, The Bloodied God, and even The First Killer are all names that are attributed to Arzyn. Arzyn is considered one of the first "minor" gods, as he was born from the murder and treachery caused by Nottial's orcs. Later on humanity and the Caesians would aid to his powers by slaying each other in their own unholy manners. It is said Arzyn appears as a middle aged man with a greying beard wearing a long grey cloak splattered in blood, a rather mundane appearance when compared to the other gods. An axe is the symbol of the god and it is said to be his favored weapon. Arzyn is the patron god of murder, lies, deceit, and blood lust. These traits have gained him infamy among the civilized people of Acearia while finding him a place among the pantheons of the barbarians. In the early years of the war between the orcs and the rest of Acearia, Arzyn would plant the seeds of hatred within the hearts of the northern Amrothians. Speaking of how traitorous the Anteans were, telling the tales of the prideful Caesians, and the greedy southern kingdoms. This would lead to the endless wars between the Amrothians themselves and the countless raids they would unleash upon their neighbors. Even as the Orcish Wars came to a halt as the first Emperor of Carim drove them out the ruinous Amrothians under the influence of Arzyn would continue to bring chaos to the realms of the surviving kingdoms. Recent History & Worship The Old Men are the only real organized form of religious followers that Arzyn holds. These Old Men are typically village soothsayers, aged warriors, or loremasters that hold their own people's culture rather close to heart. The Old Men gather within the heart of Amroth, upon the Sacred Hill of Sacrifice within the capital of Eyden. Here these vagabonds are gifted with clean grey robes, however they shall not remain clean for long. As the worship of Arzyn calls for blood. Typically a lord will call for an Old Man to come to his hall for the customary sacrifice between the seasons. The sacrifices range from cattle to fawns, though during the beginning of every new year the god of murder calls for much more. As the end of each year draws near the Old Men depart from their lord's halls, taking with them a few days provisions and their axes. Their destination is Eyden, within their sacred grove that lies deep within the heart of the city, the Old Men gather. It is there that the ones blessed by Aryzn shall send out his messengers to the kings of Amroth calling upon them to fulfill their blood oath. Over the course of a month the kings shall gather within Eyden bringing with them slaves, their whole families, and their personal retinue. There they shall all be judged by the Chosen of Arzyn, and there said chosen one shall pick from the gathering of people a sacrifice worthy of Arzyn. The sacrifice is typically brought forth into the sacred grove that is hidden by ancient cobblestone walls. There they are given food and drink, given time to say their prayers or cry out towards the uncaring god for mercy. At midnight as the year changes the Old Men drag the sacrifice upon the alter, then it begins. Each of the Old Men shall take their axes and strike upon the helpless victim until their screams turn to silence. In the morning the Old Men gather at the alter once more, and there they shall "read" the blood of the fallen. No matter the omen it shall be announced to all present within the city, and the Old Men shall depart with their lords. Their once clean tunics now spattered with the blood of the innocent, staining them for all to know their position within the realm. Faiths of Arzyn =